A Thunderous Love Chapter 2 and 3
by LoveKiller66
Summary: Next we see Jackson talking to his parents about the letter they received from the palace's postman before him and later on we see Jackson going to the palace on his own. He meets princess Loretta and first kisses with her. About a while later, Brianna tells Loretta that she saw her first kissing with Jackson and decide to keep it a secret from their father.


A Thunderous Love

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess with the name of Loretta and a newcomer villager with the name of Jackson. Who's coming from another village. And moves with his parents to the village of SpringVille and comes to live with the royal family to the palace of SpringVille. With the approval and the consent of his parents. One day, Jackson and his parents already moved to SpringVille and were unpacking their stuff from their boxes to their new house. And finished after a while.

-Jamikka: Jackson are you finished with your stuff at your room?

-Jackson: Yes mom. I'm coming down.

-Jamikka: Alright then.

*Jackson came downstairs from his room*

-Jamikka: You're fast.

-Jackson: I know. Well, where's dad?

-Matt: *Came in the house* I'm here guys.

-Jackson: Hi dad. What's new?

-Matt: Uh… nothing but I gotta say that this village is amazing and much beautier than BrakensVille. Why didn't we move from BrakensVille some years earlier?

-Jamikka: Yeah you're right. We were suppossed to move from BrakensVille to SpringVille from at least 5 or 6 years ago. But it was hard for Jackson because he wanted to keep having his job that he was loving.

-Jackson: I know but I dealed with both of you because I thinked of it a lot and I decided it. Because I respected your decision and I don't care that I was forced to lose my job because I know that I will find a better one on here too.

-Matt: That's the spirit son. But don't worry because I'll help you find a job as soon as possible.

-Jackson: Okay but it's not need because I haven't explored the place yet and I didn't even make any friends yet.

-Jamikka: Alright then. If you want to explore the whole village then do it. You're 15 years old now and I believe that you are old enough for exploring places on your own.

-Jackson: Really?

-Jamikka: Yeah. Because you have shown us how much responsible you are. Back at BrakensVille, you used to do things on your own even without our permission and you even used to find a job when you were 13 years old.

-Jackson: That's true.

-Matt: So yeah. Feel free to explore the place kid.

-Jackson: Thank you guys. I won't be late.

-Matt: Don't worry kid. You can return any time you want. You deserve it.

-Jackson: You guys are the best.

Jackson then left from his parents house and went outside to explore the whole village. He really liked the place and after 4 hours of exploring the whole village he saw the palace of SpringVille.

-Jackson: This place is amazing. Father was right that we have to live here. I was right when I thinked of it a lot. And mother too. Huh?

*Watches the palace of SpringVille from the hill of the village*

-Jackson: Wow that's the only place of the village that I haven't explored yet.

*Jackson went up to the hill and reached the palace's outside door*

-Jackson: Wow, this place is huge.

*Jackson comes in the palace's huge yard and walks to it's entrance*

-Jackson: Awesome. This place is full of green grass.

*goes closer to the palace's entrance but he's stopped by the guards*

-Jackson: Oh. *horrifies*

-Guard1: Halt! What do you think are you doing stranger? You are not allowed to cross in the palace's entrance.

-Jackson: Look I'm sorry. I had no idea that you are protecting this place. I was exploring it because I already moved to this village on today and I went out to explore the whole village and I wanted to explore the palace too. Please forgive me.

-Guard2: Oh yeah? And how do we know that you came for good and not for teasing the princesses or something like that?

-Jackson: Princesses?

-Guard2: Yeah, you stranger. This palace is the palace of SpringVille on where the king and his two daughters live in and yes his daughters are princesses.

-Jackson: Wow, that sounds awesome. Can I go in to meet them?

-Guard1: The answer is no.

-Jackson: Oh come on, I never met a royal family in my whole life and I would like to meet them.

-Guard1: Again, the answer is no.

The king came outside the palace's entrance to see what's wrong and the guards are moving off the middle of the entrance.

-King Namik: What happened here? Why such a fuss?

-Guard1: Because we have a newcomer who moved to SpringVille on today and who wanted to explore the whole palace too.

-King Namik: And who is that newcomer guy?

-Jackson: Me, but I promise I didn't come for bad. I came for good… to meet the royal family of this place.

-King Namik: It's fine kid but next time don't take initiative for going to cross in the palace's entrance ever again. You must ask for permission if you want to get in the palace.

-Jackson: Okay but I'm really sorry if I caused any trouble to you. I had no idea that this place is guarding so that's why I was going to go in the palace.

-King Namik: It's alright. Since you understood your mistake it's alright. Come in. I want to talk to you.

-Jackson: Alright…

The king and Jackson went inside the throne room to get know each other.

-King Namik: Okay kid. Now let's get to know each other. My name is Namik and I'm the king of this palace. I have two daughters who are important to me and they are both princesses. I've been ruling this palace since I was a your age and I'm proud that everyone in the village is happy.

-Jackson: Really huh?

-King Namik: Yes. But ruling a whole palace is not the easiest thing ever, it's hard but if you routine it, then you will like it.

-Jackson: Really? You've been ruling this place when you were 15 years old?

-King Namik: Yes. But it was hard in the beggining. When I routined it it was easy for me. What about you?

-Jackson: Well… my name is Jackson and I am a Hedgehog. I'm 15 years old and I'm coming from a village with the name of BrakensVille. A village which is far away from SpringVille and I moved to SpringVille on today. With my parents. And after we finished on unpacking our stuff from the boxes, my parents left me explore the whole village which took me 4 hours to explore it and when I saw the palace from the hill, then I decided to go explore it too. Plus, I want to find a new job as a waiter but I'm not sure about it although I really want to get a new job.

-King Namik: Alright but don't worry. If you want to find a job then I'll help you.

-Jackson: Thank you but can I work here as a guard or as a tailor or something else like that?

-King Namik: I think that yes. But you must wait.

-Jackson: Alright. Plus, where are your two daughters? Can I go meet them?

-King Namik: Oops. I'm sorry Jackson but the princesses went out for a trip along with Johny and Zeck but don't worry, they will be back in the evening.

-Jackson: Okay then… well… how much beautiful and kind are your daughters?

-King Namik: Oh they are the greatest girls you'll ever meet. Because they are really nice and kind with every good person they meet.

-Jackson: Awesome! Can I return back here when they will both come back from their trip?

-King Namik: Yes you can. Then we'll see what will happen next.

-Jackson: Again Awesome! Thank you so much my dear king.

-King Namik: Your welcome. Now you can feel free to go home and return when the girls will return.

-Jackson: Okay bye.

-King Namik: Bye kid. Take care of your self.

*Jackson then left from the throne room and from the palace and returned backk to the village on where he returned back home*

The girls returned from their trip along with the postman Johny and Zeck the coachman back to the palace of SpringVille. The king then wrote a letter to Jackson and told Johny to deliver it to Jackson's house on where he lives with his parents. Jackson's parents received the letter from Johny before Jackson so they read it and were waiting for Jackson to come back home but Jackson was very late because he was confused with the ways of the village but he then found the way to his parents house by force and it was already 19:00 o'clock in the evening and Jackson finally reached his parents house even by force since he was lost in the village's ways for going back home.

-Jackson: *Gets in the house* I'm home.

-Jamikka: That's good. We need to talk to you about this letter that we received from Johny the postman when you were still missing from home.

-Jackson: Letter? What letter?

-Jamikka: You didn't know that you will receive a letter?

-Jackson: No, I swear. The king didn't tell me that I will receive a letter or something from his palace's postman.

-Jamikka: It's okay darling. Johny the postman and he told us that you went to the palace of SpringVille for exploring it too and to meet the royal family of it too. But he told me that you met only the king and not his two daughters. So we know that you went to the palace of SpringVille.

-Jackson: Alright then... I guess you will... ground me?...

-Matt: Ground you? Are you with your well?

-Jackson: ...

-Jamikka: Okay let's stop the pranks. Let's go to talk about the King's letter to you.

-Jackson: Alright.

The small family talked about the letter that the king of SpringVille sent to Jackson for letting him to come and see his daughters and even start living in the palace along with the royal family since he was writing that he found a job for Jackson to do at the palace. Which was to take care of the two princesses, to help Zeck feeding the horses and bringing stuff to the palace along with him and do what else he can do.

-Jackson: So you don't have any problem of me to start living in the palace along with the royal family?

-Jamikka: No son. It's fine. We have no problem with it. You have our approval and conset to go up there.

-Matt: Yeah, because you know how to take care of your self and be responsible and even do what you like to do.

-Jackson: But... are you sure?

-Matt: Yes. We are. So feel free to do what kind of job you like at the palace.

-Jackson: Thank you both, I have no words to say. It will be my pleasure to work for the king and his daughters.

-Matt: That's the spirit son.

-Jamikka: Yeah. So would you like to go up there alone or by our own escort?

-Jackson: I will go alone, thank you.

-Matt: No problem. Good luck.

-Jamikka: Yeah. And we'll miss you but we will try to visit you someday.

-Jackson: Oh guys... thank you. That means a lot to me.

-Matt: No problem. Now It's time to say goodbye to you.

-Jackson: Okay...

The small family hugged each other and said goodbye to each other because Jackson is leaving from his parents house and moving to the palace of SpringVille. So Jackson left and started walking on the way to go to the palace of SpringVille on his own. With his parents approval and conset of living there forever. Then Jackson started walking on the way to go to the palace of SpringVille and after a while he reached the hill to the palace. The two princesses along with the postman and the coachman were already back to the palace from their trip at about 18:00 o'clock in the evening but Jackson reached the palace at 20:00 since he was talking with his parents back at home during 19:00 o'clock in the evening. Then Jackson reached the entrance of the palace and already went in the throne room of the palace to meet the two princesses but he unexpectedly saw the one of the two princesses wandering in the throne room alone.

-Loretta: Huh?

-Jackson: *comes closer to the princess*

-Loretta: Who are you?

-Jackson: I don't think you know but, I'm a newcomer to this palace.

-Loretta: Yeah I know. Father told me that we have a newcomer.

-Jackson: Yes. And that newcomer is me.

-Loretta: Okay that sounds... nice... Uh...

-Jackson: Shh...

Loretta and Jackson were looking each other and unexpectedly started kissing on the lips because a love interest started existing inside their hearts. Which was love a first sight. It was also a thunderous love.

-Loretta: Ah...

-Jackson: Hm...

They licked each other's tongues and continued to kiss and even hugged each other. The second princess of the palace, the Princess Brianna, got out of her room and saw in secretly on what is happening in the throne room and saw her one year older sister kissing with the newcomer guy.

-Brianna: Huh?

-Jackson: Ah...

-Loretta: Hm...

Loretta and Jackson stopped kissing and hugging each other and took a deep breath. They hold their hands and touched foreheads with each other.

-Jackson: What is your name?

-Loretta: Loretta. What's yours?

-Jackson: Jackson...

-Loretta: It's nice to meet you...

-Jackson: It's nice to meet you too.

They stopped touching foreheads with each other and they were only holding hands with each other.

-Jackson: You're so beautiful. Are you one of the princesses that your father talked to me about?

-Loretta: Yes and thank you... and you're so cute... well... where are you coming from?

-Jackson: I come from... huh?

The king came in the throne room, Brianna went back to her room and Loretta stopped holding hands with Jackson. Loretta then turns to her father.

-Loretta: Huh?... Hi father... Is anything alright?...

-King Namik: Yes my child. Oh I see that you met with our newcomer Jackson the Hedgehog.

-Loretta: Yeah, he's a nice guy. I think he's kinda cute.

-Jackson: Hm? *Jackson got blushed a little and stopped*

-King Namik: Yeah, you're right. Plus, he's coming from BrakensVille. A village which is far away from SpringVille and he will be living with us since his parents might not have any problem with that and they actually moved to SpringVille on today.

-Jackson: Yeah, That's what I was going to tell you before my princess but your father interrupted me. Without misunderstanding.

-Loretta: It's okay Jackson but... it sounds interesting that you moved to SpringVille on today and you'll be living with us. We have an extra room to give you and It's at the second Hall of the palace but don't worry because my father and I will lead you until there.

-Jackson: That's sounds nice. Thank you.

-King Namik: Well that's my sweet daughter.

-Loretta: Hehe.

The Princess and the king lead the newcomer guy to his new room at the second Hall of the palace.

-Loretta: Well, what do you think of your new room?

-Jackson: It's beautiful. I like it.

-Loretta: Oh, okay. I'm happy that you like it. I gotta go now. See ya.

-King Namik: Okay sweetheart.

Loretta left from the second Hall of the palace and went back to the first Hall of the palace.

-King Namik: Well, rest now you and see you at another time, okay?

-Jackson: Yeah. Okay.

The king Namik left from Jackson room and went back to the throne room. Then Loretta was walking in the first Hall of the palace until she heard Brianna opening her door's room and Loretta stopped walking.

-Brianna: Loretta.

-Loretta: What?

-Brianna: Come in my room. We both have to talk about something.

-Loretta: About what?

-Brianna: Come in and I'll tell you.

-Loretta: Okay.

Loretta went in her one year younger sister's room and closed the door.

-Loretta: Okay, now tell me, what is wrong?

-Brianna: Okay, who was that guy who came in the throne room before?

-Loretta: What guy?

-Brianna: The guy you were kissing with.

-Loretta: Ah, you mean Jackson, our newcomer guy that father was talking to us about. Well... he came here to see us and you know that he will be living with us and...

-Brianna: Okay leave those things. Why you were kissing with him?

-Loretta: Wait. How do you know about it? That he was the guy that I was kissing with and that he came in the throne room?

-Brianna: Because I saw you in secretly. I saw how you were both looking at each other and how then you ravished for kissing so don't lie to me.

-Loretta: Okay, I got it. Well... the truth is that we kissed because our love was love at first sight. So yeah, I guess I'm in love with that newcomer guy.

-Brianna: Loretta are you sure for it? If father will find out that you kissed with that guy, he's gonna kill you. But don't worry, I will not tell him anything about it.

-Loretta: Okay then thank you. So let's keep it a secret, alright?

-Brianna: Yes. It's a deal.


End file.
